


Evergreen

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas dinner at the Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

'What is THAT?'

'It is a tree. A black spruce to be more precise.'

Tony gaped at the thing. It was enormous, over four meters high and the lowest branches could easily hide a bear... Maybe he should check just to be sure there was nothing under. And did it grow straight from the floor?

'But why is there a monstrous tree in my living room?' he asked still eyeing it suspiciously.

'It is customary on Midgard to dress an evergreen tree in baubles and lights in the cold season, is it not?' Loki asked, hands on his hips. Tony noticed his lover's voice started to sound a bit angry.

'Yeah... But...'

'You do not like it. I should take it away.' The god started to move his hands and green and gold sparks began to dance along his fingers. His face didn't show it, but the inventor knew him long enough now to distinguish a mood change. Loki sounded hurt. Shit.

'No, no! I love it. It's just, I wasn't expecting to see something like that here.' he explained hastily. His lover stopped waving the spell to glance at him. Tony in return took a more appraising look at the tree. If he had to be honest, it was truly beautiful. It shot ramrod straight towards the ceiling. Its green branches adorned with small, purplish cones swayed slightly as if there was a breeze in the room. And the decorations! He's never seen anything like that. It must have taken Loki hours to make those. Each branch was embellished with an icicle, some also had real snow on them, others were frosted, evergreen needles turned sparkly white. But the light show, now that was truly amazing! There were golden and green sparks shining through the branches like stars on a cloudless midnight sky. Tony also spotted a few small, bright will'o'wisps floating here and there, their glowy tails leaving a trail of magic behind. But the most wonderful light was at the top. If he didn't know better, Tony would have thought it to be a real star shining brightly down on them. As he looked closer, it dawned on him what the star reminded him of. The colour of its halo was exactly the same as his arc reactor. He stood speechless and wide eyed admiring this wondrous thing.

'No, wow! Loki it's really beautiful. Truly.' Tony finally choked out still looking at the Christmas Tree.

'I am pleased it is to your liking then.' The god stood next to him, their shoulders touching. The billionaire looked him in the eyes and swung his arms around Loki's neck.

'Thank you.' he whispered against his lover's lips. The god closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly and sweetly. He tasted like tangerines and mint. _Very Christmassy_ , Tony thought. Then a loud 'get a room!' killed the mood.

'Wow!' Clint exclaimed, arms full of boxes, Steve a step behind him with a similar burden. The lovers separated reluctantly when all the Avengers and their friends started filling the living room, laughing and admiring the tree. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey brought food with them. Bruce helped Thor with silverware and Natasha came with the wine. Before Tony even noticed he was being sea,ted next to Loki at the table full of Christmas delicacies. They were all laughing and cheering and Tony thought that it was the best Christmas he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
